Un regalo especial para una madre especial
by SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes
Summary: este día de las madres, trunks quiere hacerle un regalo especial a bulma, ¿encontrara el regalo perfecto? pasen y lean. especial día de las madres


Un regalo especial para una madre especial.

Era un día muy especial…era el día de las madres y trunks no sabía que regalo hacerle su mamá en ese día tan especial. Ella era muy inteligente, hermosa y dulce, por eso quería hacerle un gran regalo con todo su amor…el problema es que aun no sabía cual sería el regalo perfecto. Su madre aria una gran fiesta por ese día y quería tener su regalo listo para entonces.

Y ahí estaba el, pensando cual sería ese regalo del día de las madre…

-¿Cómo puede ser que no sepa que regalarle a mi mamá? Apuesto a que goten ya tiene el regalo perfecto –dijo trunks un poco molesto.

Trunks lo pensó un poco y decidió hacer el sacrificio de ir y preguntarle a su padre.

oOo

Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a la cámara de gravedad, una vos lo interrumpió…era vegeta.

-¿Qué quieres mocoso?

-papá…yo…que preguntarte algo.

Vegeta se paró en seco y se acerco a trunks, pues el sabia la clase de pregunta que su hijo le aria.

-hay hijo…sabia que este día llegaría algún día –dijo vegeta sin saber como explicarle el tema  
>–veras cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman mucho pero mucho pasa… -vegeta fue cortado por trunks.<p>

-"yo sabía que no entenderías" –pensó trunks con una vena en la frente–no papá, no era eso lo que quería preguntarte… ¿sabes que? déjalo así –trunks se fue.

oOo

trunks ya estaba frustrado, aun no encontraba el regalo perfecto para su madre…en eso se le ocurrió una gran idea, iría a preguntarle a chi-chi que clase de regalos les gusta a las madres.

-hola señora milk –saludo trunks -¿podría hacerle una pregunta?

-claro trunks, ¿Qué pregunta?

-bueno… ¿Qué clase de regalos les gusta a las madres? –pregunto trunks.

-bueno, a las madres nos gustan toda clase de regalos, ropa, joyas, cosas para cocinar…pero especialmente, nos gustan los regalos hechos por nuestros hijos –dijo milk con una sonrisa.

-pero…un regalo hecho por mí no valdría mucho.

-oh trunks…lo importante no es el valor del regalo, si no, el amor y la buena intención que le pones…eso vale más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

-es verdad, ya tengo el regalo perfecto –dijo trunks muy alegre –gracias señora milk.

-fue un placer trunks.

oOo

Esa misma tarde estaban todos reunidos en casa de bulma para celebrar el día de las madres, y trunks aun no bajaba de su cuarto.

-¿en donde estará trunks? Acaso no bajara –se pregunto bulma.

-amigos.

-hola trunks por fin llegas –saludaron todos.

-hola amigos, podrían prestarme un poco de atención –todos lo miraron atentamente –bien como saben hoy es el día de las madres y quería compartir mi regalo con todos ustedes…saben mi regalo no vale dinero como todos estos regalos, pero tiene un gran valor sentimental, es un poema para la mejor de las madres…mi mamá –dijo trunks muy feliz.

Bulma le sonrió con mucha ternura –mi amor, ¿puedes leerlo para todos?

-claro…empieza así…

"_En este día las recordamos a todas  
>en general.<br>Hoy quiero decirte  
>que eres una madre ejemplar.<em>

_Siempre escuchas mis problemas,  
>me brindas buenos consejos.<br>Y cuando me entregas tu mano,  
>desaparecen mis miedos.<em>

_Te dedico este poemita  
>porque tú eres la madre más bonita,<br>más bonita que una rosa,  
>tú eres más que una princesa<br>pues para mi tú eres la madre más bella._

_Te dedico este poema porque no sé cómo  
>expresarte mi cariño, ese cariño que me das<br>día a día sin reprocharme ni perder el sentido._

_Me diste la vida, y hoy en día me das tu amor,  
>y yo te lo pago con todo mi corazón.<em>

_Cuando tú me traes regalos  
>yo me siento muy feliz<br>y aunque no me los trajeras  
>yo te querré siempre así.<em>

_Aquellos que tienen una madre como yo  
>aprendan a valorarla,<br>porque el día que ella se marche  
>de seguro van a extrañarla"<em>

Todos se quedaron callados ante tal poema, hasta que se rompió el silencio y todos aplaudieron por el hermoso regalo hecho por trunks. Bulma estaba pasmada, ese era el mejor regalo que le habían hecho en toda su vida, sentía un nudo en su garganta y no podía evitar lagrimear.

-y mamá… ¿Qué te pareció mi regalo, te gusto? –pregunto trunks desesperado por una repuesta.

-si me gusto…claro que no –dijo bulma mirándolo a los ojos.

-"no puede ser" –trunks agacho la cabeza sintiéndose muy mal.

Bulma toco la mejilla de su hijo -…adore tu regalo –trunks levanto la cabeza y le sonrió a su madre –mi amor, ven aquí –bulma lo estrujo contra si dándole besos en toda su cara.

Al parecer milk tenía razón, un regalo del corazón vale mil veces más que un regalo adinerado.

Fin.


End file.
